Meet the Rechids
Meet the Rechids SpongeBob accidentally changes the timeline so that Sandy is roomed to Fred. Season: 5 Episode: 18 Total Episode Count: 98 Prod. no.: 5ACX13 Featuring: SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Fred Rechid, Squidward Tenteacles Also Appearing: Patrick Star, Pearl Krabs, Plankton, John Fishly, Tom Smith, Death, Ed, Horace, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Joe Piscopo, Mike Wallace, Molly Ringwald, Pinhead, Ms. Pac-Man, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Sue, Ernie the Giant Sea Chicken, Judd Nelson, Tom Cruise, Anthony Michael Hall, Michael Schoeffling, Andy, Marvin Astley Plot: SpongeBob, hearing Fred brag about his sexual exploits, feels that he has missed out enjoying the single lifestyle. Death is summoned to the Drunken Clam on a false alarm, and he grants SpongeBob's wish by sending him (along with Squidward) back to 2004 for one night. Appearing to others as his 18-year old self, SpongeBob cancels his scheduled movie date with Sandy Cheeks, who gets out of her pool to the theme of "Mr. Night" by Kenny Loggins, instead accepting an invitation from Tom to go and party at a bar. SpongeBob enjoys the evening dancing to "Axel F" by Magnetic Scope, and is making out with Molly Ringwald when Death appears to return him to the present. Back in the present day, SpongeBob that his past actions have drastic effects on the world; he and Molly have been married for 9 years, Sandy is roomed to Fred, Chevy Chase is host of The Tonight Show, and Al Gore is president of the U.S. much to Squidward's joy. There also happens to be a blackboard in SpongeBob's front room allowing Squidward to explain his theory on what happened. Also, the world seems to be a much better place with Sandy and SpongeBob unroomed, but SpongeBob begs Death to return him to the past anyways so he can undo his mistake. Back in the past, SpongeBob is determined to accept Sandy's inventation, but stupidly blows his oppurtunity again and again, Death refuses to give him another chance, and Sandy is upset with SpongeBob for missing their date. SpongeBob and Squidward sneak into the country club dance to prevent the kiss that caused Sandy to fall in love with Fred. After Sandy tells SpongeBob that he'd had his chance and blown it, SpongeBob almost gives up, and Squidward realizes by looking at SpongeBob's photo of Plankton, Patrick and Pearl and seeing the three fading away, but then demostrates his passion - with some coaxing from Squidward - by punching out Fred and kissing Sandy (and inadvertently hitting Ernie during thee dance). He asks her to marry him, and she accepts. Squidward performs Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" and does well until he does a long note which shocks the audience. Afterwards, SpongeBob comes back to the present day to find that his life is now just the way it was originally except that Ed from Ed, Edd n Eddy now seems to be living with them. Cutaways #Mechanical bull #Mike Wallace #''Hellraiser'' #Menstrual Ms. Pac-Man #Fat Lonely Women's Club #Tom Cruise runs #Lieutenant Shiny Sides #''The Jetsons'' #Joe Piscopo Trivia *A few cuts and edits were used on the FOX version. Deleted Scenes #Fred Rechid re;Daniel Stern #Octoward #SpongeBob luaghs at a meeting #SpongeBob wrties to Phil Hartman Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 5